A Memory Not Forgotten
by Merayna
Summary: Chihiro has grown into a different person, but the memory of the Spirit World stays. What happens when she suddenly finds that she's the savior of it? AN: I hate this story
1. Mission Revealed

A Memory Not Forgotten  
  
Disclaimer: * coughs * Would I even be doing a disclaimer if I owned it? Hey, I totally redid the first chapter. I think that this is much better. Oh, and if you didn't know, the girl in the chapter is Chihiro.  
  
Exciting Events  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
The clickety-clack of the keyboard pierced the stillness of the quiet, coffee-cup littered apartment. A girl of about twenty stared keenly at the bright covered screen of a computer as she typed even more swiftly. While hazel eyes were bright, dark smudges lurked beneath them and her normally glossy, chestnut hair was in disarray. Suddenly she crowed in delight.  
  
"Yes! I'm done!"  
  
Smiling in satisfaction, she slowly pressed the print button on her computer and leaned back in her chair as the slow printer struggled to get out the two hundred page story. 'Finally I'm done writing about Spirit World. Wow, it's taken me ten whole years to write it all, but it's all been worth it.' She stretched her arms and glanced at the clock. "What the- ?" her mouth dropped in horror. Her shrill cry rang throughout the apartment building.  
  
"IT'S SEVEN-FORTY?!! OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE INTERVIEW!"  
  
Rushing into the bathroom and muttering curses, she put her hair in a messy bun and shrugged into a yellow blouse and jeans, all the while still brushing her teeth and washing her face. Hopping on one foot as she put on her socks and shoes, she banged open the door and sprinted out into the hallway, holding her story in her mouth, which miraculously finished printing at the very last moment. Still cursing, she flew past the slow elevator and literally jumped down the staircase as she whipped out a pair of shiny car keys. Panting now, she made a beeline for a small, lime-green beetle. She threw open the door and jumped in, starting up the car in only a few seconds. Making her way into the road, she zoomed past the cars and only made a few illegal turns. Finally she stopped in front of an enormous office building, sporting in bright blue letters, Tokyo Publishing co.( Hey, I don't know what the major publishing company is.)  
  
Heaving in deep breaths, she made her hair as best as she could and tried to still her rapid-beating heart. Taking another deep breath, she walked into the swinging doors, down the polished, tile floors and fished out a crumpled post-it note from inside her pocket. Looking at the numbers on the ratty slip of paper, she made her way toward one of the many gray doors and with a trembling hand, knocked on the door.  
  
As the door slowly opened, Chihiro looked nervously at the small clock hanging on the wall. Mentally she breathed a soft sigh of relief. It was eight o' clock, she had made it right on the dot. A small man greeted her with a bright smile. His wispy black hair barely covered his decreasing hair line. A weathered, wrinkled face smiled good-humoredly at the nervous girl and he beckoned her in with a small wave of his hand. With another wave of his hand, he motioned for her to sit in a small leather chair. Extending his hand, he said in a warm, hearty voice,  
  
"Hello, you must be Ogino Chihiro. I am Mr. Takashi and I will be your agent."  
  
Chihiro gave him a weak smile. It took all her willpower not to panic. 'Wow, I can't believe they actually wanted to see if the story was good. B- but what if they don't like it?' Mr. Takashi smiled encouragingly at her. His look was sympathetic and one could tell that he knew what she was going through.  
  
"Well, let me see your story then," he requested.  
  
Chihiro hesitated, her knuckles whitening as she clutched the thick wad of papers. Seeming to sigh, her shoulders slumped and she slowly handed them to Mr. Takashi, who only shook his head and grinned. Taking them gently from her fingers, he sat in his chair and began to read. After a few moments, he looked up to see that the fidgeting girl was still there. Making a shooing motion, he told her,  
  
"You can go now, I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
With that, his eyes turned to the paper once more and his brow started to furrow. Chihiro hesitated as she gave a glance at the small man, but he seemed to have forgotten her as his eyes glided over the pages of words. Sighing again, she gradually let herself out of the chair and to the door. She was a little frantic now, her thoughts seeming to whiz by in her head. She skipped out nervously.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Then next day, Chihiro stared at the phone, waiting for it to ring. As if hearing her thoughts, the phone began to ring. Shaking, she picked up the phone.  
  
"H-hello?" her voice quavered.  
  
"Hey Chihiro! It's Hiroshi Misao from work. I just called to tell you that there's been a fire and that you don't have to come to work today. Well, only our office building was damaged, but all our software was in there, so we don't have to come, alright?" her perky voice said from the other end of the line. (If you're wondering, the day before was a Sunday and she works as a computer software specialist.)  
  
Chihiro's mouth twisted as she contemplated telling Misao to just fuck off, she didn't give a damn about the office building. (Sorry, I know, curse words, but she's twenty for crying out loud!) 'Urgh, why am I being so nasty today? Misao didn't do anything, even if she is one annoying little prep.' Chihiro heaved a sigh as she put the phone down on the receiver. As she put it down, it began to ring. Picking it up heavily, she asked in an annoyed tone,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Mr. Takashi's warm voice answered, "Well, Miss Ogino, Tokyo Publishing co. has decided to publish your book, Spirited Away. I have not come across a better piece of literature in a long while." He paused. "Good job. Meet me tomorrow at, let's say, twelve thirty tomorrow to discuss the papers that need to be signed. Well, good-bye Miss Asagi and see you tomorrow." With that, the phone clicked and all that was left was the dial tone echoing through her ears. She sat there without moving for a few minutes, eyes wide in shock.  
  
Quivering, she put down the phone. A huge grin plastered itself onto her face as she got up little by little from her seat. Unexpectedly, she jumped into the air and screamed in excitement.  
  
"My book is getting published!"  
  
She just had too much energy and nowhere to let it all out. After a few moments of pacing, she came up with a brilliant idea. She was going for a drive. Now she just had to find those stupid car keys.  
  
Thirty minutes later Chihiro was down the elevator and into the parking lot. As she stepped out, she felt something hit her foot. When she looked down, it glinted in the sun and she saw that it was a small gold coin. Bending down, she picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds. Engraved upon it were some strange symbols surrounding a tiny eye that was wreathed in feathers. Busy studying the strange coin, she didn't notice the sudden change of temperature and a tiny, swift shadow that sped to her car. When it got there, it engulfed the engine and for a moment it glowed sinisterly before settling back into its regular color. Chihiro's eyes were still inspecting the small coin when it just dropped from her hands and when she looked to find it, it was gone. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she finally shrugged it off and made her way toward the car.(By the way, the symbol on the coin is going to have a connection to something later in the story.*hint hint*)  
  
Just as she was getting in, she felt a strange power that made her neck hairs rise. She couldn't explain how she knew that it was a power, but it was there and it certainly wasn't very nice. Suddenly she saw the power and her breath caught in her throat. It was somehow connected to the engine, and in her curiosity, she put the key in ignition and turned it to see what would happen.  
  
The events that happened next seemed to go in slow motion. Her hand was abruptly clutched in someone else's and it wrenched her out of the car with surprising force. The next moment, a shattering explosion rocked the parking lot and pieces of her car rained down, but it was soon out of her mind as she gripped her shoulder that had suddenly blossomed in pain. Then.the pain was gone, replaced with a cool numbness. As Chihiro looked to see who her savior was, her body stiffened in shock and her eyes went wide. Her breath caught in her throat as she choked out a single name.  
  
"Haku."  
  
A/N: To all those who already read the chapter I wrote before this, you know what's going to happen next. And I want to give a special thanks to Imp, you always gave me good reviews and advice. I just want to thank you. Well, I'm not going to update soon; I have to go to Italy.( Oh, well! It's good for me, anyway!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA! Ehehehe * sweatdrop* Well, I've packed my bags and I'm going soon! So, seeya in two weeks! 


	2. What's Going to Happen Now?

A Memory Not Forgotten  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.* tear appears in eye * I really wish I did. ( Well, sorry for the long delay. I went to Italy, then I got lazy. ^_^ But as I hardly got reviews, I think that it's okay. *hint hint* (I WANT REVIEWS!!)  
  
What's Going to Happen Now?  
  
Chihiro looked up at the man standing above her. He had changed so much, yet he had not changed at all. His face had lengthened and matured and he was so much taller, but his eyes, his emerald, shifting eyes, were the same. Tears pricked Chihiro's eyes as she gazed at him, throat tight. Suddenly she threw herself at him in a huge hug, tears flowing out of her cheeks. Haku's eyes widened in surprise as he gave a small gasp at the force she hugged him with.  
  
"Oh, Haku, I've missed you and everybody so much," she sobbed. She started laughing as the tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you came, Haku."  
  
Haku gently detached her from his waist and looked at her lightly.  
  
"Now is not the time for hugs, Chihiro," he said softly, bright eyes grim. His head jerked to one side as a figure glided toward them. Chihiro's breath caught as she saw something that looked like a huge mass of shadow with two red slits for eyes. Haku ha suddenly went still and his mouth tightened in a small line.  
  
"Leave now, Shadow Spirit," he said forcefully. His whole face had turned cold and his eyes glittered dangerously. Chihiro glanced at him fearfully as his knuckles turned white.  
  
The huge shadow stopped and a cold breeze stirred around them. A soft, lisping voice whispered, "Who is there to make me?"  
  
Haku took one step forward, his foot making a small echo. Power seemed to radiate from him and his dark green hair slowly rippled in the currents of power. He became surrounded in an eerie blue light as his clothes began to flap and his eyes started to gleam. He said only two words, but they rang with authority.  
  
"I am."  
  
The shadow only slithered forward. "Move aside, river spirit, she who I have searched for these ten long years will not be denied from me," it hissed. It extended a dark hand toward Chihiro, who leaned back in fear, breath coming in frantic gasps. A blue light suddenly filled the air and Chihiro's eyes were blinded by the intensity of the blast. As she slowly opened them, the shadow was gone and she was falling, darkness consuming her.  
  
She was falling.  
  
She never felt the warm arms that caught her.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
"Chihiro, are you okay?"  
  
A warm voice made its way through the darkness inside of Chihiro's head and she slowly opened her eyes with a groan. A face swam into view and Chihiro found herself staring into two pools of Jade green that were shimmering in worry.  
  
"Are you alright?" Haku repeated; his voice laced with concern.  
  
Chihiro shook her head as she slowly got up. "That wasn't a dream?" she murmured softly. Haku shook his head softly. "No Chihiro, it wasn't." Chihiro shook her head again as her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why was that thing after me?" she questioned. Haku turned away, eyes shut.  
  
"Chihiro, there is no time to fully explain, but I can give you a brief explanation. When you came to Spirit World, you were already gifted with a strange power. When you left, you somehow gained even more. Your soul is full of potential power and it is more than anyone has had before. The spirits are afraid of what you might do, and to insure that you do nothing, many sent their minions after you to destroy you. You are in danger Chihiro, but remember, they are afraid of you."  
  
Chihiro gave a disbelieving laugh. "Haku, you must have gotten it all wrong. I mean, how could I, of all things have power? I mean, if I did, wouldn't I be able to levitate things for instance?"  
  
Haku gave her a piercing stare. "How do you know you can't?" was his cool reply. He turned around stiffly and began striding swiftly out of the parking lot. (A/N: Yes, they're still there.) As he reached the entrance, he twisted his head around. "Well, are you coming or not? Do you _want_ to die, or can you go without my protection?" he asked dryly. (A/N: Yes, I know, he's acting cold, but he'll lighten up!)  
  
Chihiro looked at him in confusion. "Where are we going?" she asked hesitantly. Haku gave an impatient sigh, shoulders heaving. "Back to Spirit World. You'll be better protected at the bathhouse," he retorted, "Well, come on, let's go." He slowly rippled as he began transforming. A great, silver dragon looked at her, his eyes shimmering. With a jerk of its head, it motioned her to get on his back. Chihiro hopped onto the familiar perch as Haku lifted into the sky. One thought went through her mind as they soared higher into the clouds.  
  
'I wonder what's going to happen next.'  
  
A/N: I know, it's shorter than the first one and it wasn't so good. ( But I had to put it in. So review, oh and I forgot last time! I need to thank all those other reviewers!  
  
Freya: I posted it! ^_^ Two whole chapters, now!  
  
Imp: You've been with me since my first posting, THANK-YOU! And I'll really think on what you said. ^_^ Thanks for the tips.  
  
Crystal-chan: I rewrote Chap.1; I think that it clears everything up. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Ben Roshi: I'm sorry, that was a little pointless, wasn't it? Anyway, I put up the chapters, so I think that that's better! 


	3. Awakening Powers

A Memory Not Forgotten  
  
Disclaimer: ---that's what this is, a _disclaimer_.  
  
Awakening Powers  
  
A/N: Heya there! Hope you like this chappie! I think I'm getting better!! ENJOY IT!!!! ^_^ If you didn't, tell me why and, oh, if you didn't *sniff* You're mean!  
  
Chihiro sighed as the warm breeze blew around stray locks of chestnut hair. Everything had just happened too fast. It was so hard to grasp all the events that had just come to play out. Staring at her hands, she thought, 'I don't _really_ have any kind of special power..do I?' She shook her head to dispel all thoughts from her mind. It was just too much. As she settled back down, she found the familiar emerald eyes watching her closely. They seemed to be asking a question as they glittered and sparkled in the sunlight, 'What's wrong?' was the simple query. As Chihiro looked into the dark pools of sea green, she wondered idly how any eyes could be so expressive. Patting Haku's neck, she whispered, "It's fine, there's nothing wrong." He looked doubtful, but turned his head around once again, and once again left Chihiro to her thoughts.  
  
As she settled her head on his comforting neck, Chihiro's neck hairs rose in a similar fashion as in the parking lot. The sun glared above, but as she raised a hand to her head, she could make something out faintly fluttering in the breeze, and it was producing the same ominous energy as the spirit in her car. As it went lower, something gold glinted in the harsh sunlight and Chihiro stared at it, somehow knowing that she had seen something like it before. She gasped as sudden realization came over her. It was the same symbol on the coin. Speaking in a low voice, she muttered to Haku, "There's something following us, and it's emitting an energy like the one that was in my car, but it's," she floundered for words as she blinked in thought, "It's stronger and more..evil."  
  
She felt Haku's muscles tense and a small growl vibrating in his throat. While his vocal chords weren't made for speaking, he barked out one word, "Sorezu." Chihiro could feel the hate emanating from Haku and her brow furrowed in worry. "What's bad about him?" she asked softly. Haku growled deeply, 'He's one of those spirits who wants you out of the picture, but unlike the others, he's very powerful, politically and physically,' he sent through her mind. Chihiro blinked in surprise as she thought, 'Did he just communicate _telepathically_?' Chihiro raised a brow. "That can't be it, I mean, there has to be a better reason than that to make you hate him so much," she said. Haku sent a wry look her way. 'Well, it took me ten years of training to be able to actually come to your world, and in that time I met a cruel, vindictive man who would do anything to get what he wants, and he wants your power, but the only way he thinks he can get it is if he kills you and takes over your spirit as soon as you arrive in Spirit World.' Chihiro's eyes widened in fear. "So he wants to kill me and then use me to control Spirit World or something?" Haku, if it was possible, gave her an expression something like arching an eyebrow. 'Yes, that's about right,' was his response. At that moment, a beating, fluttering sound came to their ears.  
  
Great white wings flapped and sent waves of air towards them. A glittering sapphire phoenix cast them an intense, fiery gaze. A single black slit watched them in an orb of flaming orange red. As it hissed, tiny jets of flame spurted out of its mouth, and a screeching, monotone voice said, "Give me the girl, Kohaku." It's voice seemed to be so many sounds at once, low, high, screechy, and muttering. It combined to create a terrifying symphony of one voice. Around its neck was a simple cord binding the dazzling blue silk cape on its back. Emblazoned in the center, was an eye, a great, slitted eye that was wreathed in feathers. It was the exact symbol on the coin and now Chihiro knew to whom it belonged to.  
  
Haku looked challengingly at the phoenix, his eyes unafraid. In fact, they gleamed with a defiance. His eyes flicked to Chihiro for a moment before tossing her off his back. Chihiro's eyes went big as her mouth opened in a scream. The air rushed around her as she struggled to get up, but to no avail. 'What the hell is Haku thinking?!' she thought furiously, 'I could f***ing die!' Sorezu became a sparkling blur as he dove towards the falling girl. "You are a fool, Haku," his many voices spat. Haku, having anticipated Sorezu's move, struck in that moment his enemy let his defenses down to dive. Baring his teeth in a feral grin he snarled, "No, Sorezu, it is you who is the fool." Blood spurted from Sorezu's neck, but Haku had no more time to attack. Chihiro was getting close to the ground, dangerously close. Berating himself repeatedly for attacking taking so long in attacking Sorezu, he stretched out his serpentine body in a breakneck plunge. As the wind swept up between his horns, his eyes widened in fear as his heart beat furiously in his chest. 'I can't lose her! Why did I undertake such a risky plan?' were the thoughts that raced through his frantic mind. He dove faster and faster until the wind threatened to push him back. Above, the glittering blue phoenix was fast disappearing as Haku's desperate dive plummeted lower.  
  
Chihiro's eyes shut as she began praying to any kind of god to let her live. The air rushing around her ears began to speed up and she opened her eyes to slits to see what was below and immediately shut them, regretting opening them in the first place. The ground was coming towards her, and it was coming _fast_. 'Is this the way I'm going to die? I'm going to die as a splattered corpse?! HELL, NO!' At that last thought, her eyes snapped opened determinedly and something rushed out of the very depths of her soul. A strange green light surrounded her and she suddenly..stopped. Her eyes began glowing with the green light and it pulsed with her heart. Tendrils of hair loosely scattered around her face began to rise with the growing power. _Something_ was taking over her mind and she didn't care. It felt powerful. It felt..._good_.  
  
Haku's breath caught as he saw Chihiro speeding to the ground. He wasn't going to make it. Then..Chihiro was gone, replaced by a glowing orb of green. He could barely make out her small form of center, but even that was being taken over by the strange pulsing power. His eyes glittered in horror as he realized what was happening. Chihiro's power had manifested and apparently, it had taken over.  
  
A/N: Hehehe. I ended the chappie there!! ^_^ Ain't I evil?? Give me compliments, reviews, criticism, flames, whatever! I can take it! I need the flames for my popcorn anyway!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~Merayna 


	4. Learning Control

A Memory Not Forgotten  
  
By: Merayna  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!! OKAY?!! GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!!  
  
A/N: I just changed this chapter. Oh, yerss, I did jist thet. Anyway, I like this much better, even though I still think the chapters are horrifyingly short, I don't think I should all of a sudden make them longer.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Haku stared in horror at Chihiro, his emerald eyes glittering.Chihiro turned pulsing neon green eyes toward him, pupils lost in the expanse of glowing green. Staring at him, her face suddenly split in a feral grin. Her mouth moved and no voice spoke, but words were clearly heard.  
  
A static thread of energy spelt out the one word, the one name, "Sorezu."  
  
The ice-blue phoenix stared at her, fiery eyes gleaming and challenging. Blue flame surrounded him and his beak seemed to be curled in a grin.  
  
Chihiro turned pulsating eyes upon him, words of an unspoken challenge ringing throughout the air. Her hair flew around her face, power glittering in strands of sparking embers. Her hands glowed with the power, illuminating her whole body. She lifted it above her head and smiled.  
  
A racking blast spread over the sky, blowing Haku away in its force and enormity. A blazing green filled the sky until all that was seen was the throbbing green power that was Chihiro's.  
  
A harsh cry filled the air as a flash of blue was swept from the sky, its form becoming a blur as it was blown away in the power.  
  
And throughout it all, a laugh rang out throughout the sky.  
  
Haku turned fearful eyes toward Chihiro and saw the most horrifying sight he had ever witnessed. Chihiro...was laughing. She had accepted the power. Turning his head in denial, a single tear squeezed out of his eye and glittered in the sunlight that had cleared away the power. Tiny flecks of lime color floated in the sky as Sorezu made his way back up, feathers smoking and eyes blazing in fury.  
  
Chihiro smirked as he flapped toward her, bright green coming towards both hands this time. They were translucent and pulsing with her heart and flowed in tiny wisps as if they were fire. Seeming to twirl them around her finger, she brought them to her lips and blew. They flew out of her hands in two twirling beams, spiraling toward Sorezu, who only dodged at the last moment, opening his beak.  
  
Emitting a harsh shriek, billowing blue flames erupted from his mouth, straight at Chihiro. Haku's breath caught in his throat, but was too weak to get up.  
  
At the last moment, Chihiro still smirking, a green sphere formed around her and the flame bounced off harmlessly.  
  
Getting desperate, Sorezu rushed at her, talons reaching for her face..almost reaching, before getting sliced through with a thin, glimmering green blade that had somehow appeared in her hand. Lips curling in a sadistic smile, she said in her energy voice, "Time to say good bye," before bringing it down upon the defenseless and wounded phoenix. A second later, a silver blur thrust itself in front of the blade, as it stopped half a millimeter from his skin.  
  
Haku bared his teeth and his eyes narrowed into glowing emerald slits as a rumbling growl grew in his throat. "Don't, y-you thing. You aren't Chihiro, and whatever you are, get out of her," he spat.  
  
Chihiro looked at him, face expressionless before lifting the blade once again, a smile beginning in the corners of her mouth. As she brought it down, Haku stared defiantly, prepared to go down in honor, before Chihiro began to struggle with herself.  
  
"NO!!" she screamed before cinnamon replaced green and the blade disappeared from her hand. She looked at Haku fearfully before eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to fall.  
  
Sorezu flew away, casting pained and hate filled glances their way. That- that girl would pay for humiliating him. His eyes burned with malevolence as he threw back his head and cackled. Oh, yes, he knew exactly what to do.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Chihiro wouldn't stop falling. She just wouldn't. Her body blurred as she fell even faster, hair coming out of its bun completely and flying all over the place.  
  
Haku looked in desperation, breath catching in his throat as she sped to the ground. 'Not again, not again." He thought. He remembered the last time, but now there was no miraculous power to save her.  
  
He only had one thought as he tried with all his might to get to her.  
  
'Don't Die.'  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Chihiro's POV  
  
I don't know what happened to me. I just don't know.  
  
I-I lost control.  
  
What happened to me?  
  
What..what happened to me?  
  
I became a monster.  
  
I don't deserve to live.  
  
I don't deserve to have Haku.  
  
I don't deserve this life.  
  
What happened to me?  
  
What?  
  
A/N: I like this chapter. It is good. ^_^ Yep, good. Heh. Well, what do you think? I didn't like that other chapter very much. Nope, I sure didn't. Heh. ^_^ 


	5. Disastrous Events

A Memory Not Forgotten  
  
By: Merayna  
  
Disclaimer: Why do you have to bring this up?! DO YOU KNOW THAT I REALLY WANT SPIRITED AWAY?! BUT THAT DOESN'T HELP ANY!! GOD!!! IF I COULD, I WOULD BUY IT, BUT I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!! NOOO!!!! ::sobs:: Why? Why?! Why can't I own it!! ::crickets chirp::  
  
A/N: Yo, me here! ::sobs:: I had to delete some of my reviews!! NOOO!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^ I have no idea what's going to happen. I never really plan out my stories. I only have a vague idea of what's going to happen. I'm pretty much as anxious of what's going to happen as you are. I only know a blurred outline of the future chapters, to tell the truth. It's much more fun that way.  
  
Chapter 5 Facts Unknown  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
~Chihiro~  
  
Darkness surrounded her.  
  
Nothing was there.  
  
She wanted it to stay that way.  
  
Memories flashed through her head of her laughing, staring at Haku, not caring if she killed him.  
  
She had actually wanted to kill.  
  
A tear slid across her cheek as she tried to push away the images.  
  
But they wouldn't go away. They just wouldn't.  
  
They replayed in her mind, over and over again; stopping and then starting over again, like some kind of movie stuck on rewind.  
  
How could she do those things? Where did that familiar but unknown presence that had controlled her come from?  
  
Agony and guilt seared through her mind as she dropped further into the darkness that was her mind. How could she have done all those things? How could she?  
  
Suddenly warmth surrounded her and the images began to come slower.  
  
Until they finally stopped.  
  
A soothing heartbeat rang through the darkness.  
  
She stopped falling.  
  
And she sank into the welcome relief of unconsciousness.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Haku held the small form in his arms gently, almost afraid she would break. So much had happened to her, he didn't want anything more to happen to her. He hadn't protected her. Anger at his incompetence sped throughout his being and he shook his head in guilt. If only he was stronger. If only he was more prepared.  
  
He was jolted out of his thoughts when Chihiro gave a small moan, stirring restlessly. Bending down over her face, he looked at her fearfully. Was she okay?  
  
Eyes fluttering, Chihiro awoke with the tip of a dragon nose on top of hers, jade eyes staring into hers. Jumping slightly, she blinked in surprise, mouth opening into an 'O'.  
  
Blushing, Haku withdrew from her face and looked away, if that was possible for a dragon.  
  
Nervously smiling, he spoke softly, "Are you okay?"  
  
Chihiro looked him in the face and smiled softly before nodding. Suddenly looking hesitant, she began to fiddle with a strand of hair.  
  
Cocking his head in amusement, Haku asked, "What is it?"  
  
Blushing slightly, Chihiro stammered out, "Um...how were you able to get to my world if you didn't have any place to come to? I mean, you weren't able to do that before."  
  
Haku chuckled without humor, eyes darkening slightly, "It took me ten straight years of grueling training to become powerful enough to be able to solidify in your world. During that training, it aged me like a human. Otherwise, I would be the same looking boy. It was..horrible. But I had a promise to keep and I wouldn't have been able to fulfill it any other way. The training consisted of things called nymph tests. They were made to test the capabilities of a spirit. Many died going through those tests, and the ones who do pass, usually take a few centuries or so. There are four hundred tests in all. I couldn't have any kind of help at all and had to be completely alone while I completed the tests. Pain became second nature to me, but I don't regret it."  
  
Chihiro looked at him, eyes wide. "So in that time, you met Sorezu?" she asked.  
  
Haku's lips curled in a sneer and his eyes glittered dangerously. "I remember that day very well," he spoke quietly.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Haku screamed in pain as he underwent another of the nymph tests. Poison and spirit acid mixed with toxins hurt. He was a river spirit, and pollution hurt him every bit as much as a river, added with spirit acid, which could burn through the toughest spirit, was painful.  
  
Plunging himself in the bubble again and again, he didn't stop until his skin sizzled red and pain lanced through every fiber of his being. Collapsing in an exhausted heap, he lay in a pool of water, panting.  
  
Powerful flaps shattered his rest and a high-pitched shriek cackled through the air. Blazing eye staring into his, Haku felt his mind being sorted through. Clutching his head in resistance, he screamed, "NO!"  
  
The phoenix flew back, saving himself with a flap of the wings at the last moment. It grinned victoriously, though. "So little spirit, there is a thing of great power in the mortal world?" It grinned viciously, eyes glinting with greed. Leaning in his head, so that his feathers touched his Haku's face slightly, he whispered dangerously, "Where is it?"  
  
Sneering in disgust, Haku shook his head violently. He hissed as a searing pain blossomed in his chest. Looking down, he saw more blood coating his chest. A sharp talon crushed against his chest and two flaming eyes looked into his.  
  
"Tell me," the phoenix demanded quietly and viciously. Digging his talon deeper, Haku screamed in pain.  
  
Two Bloody Hours Later.  
  
Haku laid on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood, eyes fluttering and passing in and out of consciousness.  
  
Sorezu looked at him with disgust. The stupid spirit hadn't told him anything. Sneering, he flapped and soared into the sky. He just had to take matters into his own hands, then.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Chihiro looked at him in shock and then anger.  
  
"Sorezu, that basta*d," she spat.  
  
Haku smiled wryly and shook his head.  
  
"Chihiro, it's fine, that happened years ago."  
  
Chihiro continued to rant and curse the phoenix until, if words could hurt, Sorezu would be dead about fifty times over.  
  
Haku closed his eyes. The pain of that meeting was of no importance, but he remembered how close he was to telling. The pain of guilt blazoned in his mind. The cool breeze and soft warmth of the sun couldn't divert his mind from that day. It still haunted him.  
  
Opening his eyes, he whispered, "Chihiro, after we pass this cloud, we'll be at the bathhouse."  
  
The said girl blinked and nodded, interrupted from a particularly gruesome way on how she was going to kill Sorezu.  
  
As they soared over the crest of clouds, Haku's heart dropped and his stomach clenched. The sight that greeted his eyes horrified and terrified him at the same time. He heard the strangled gasp of Chihiro behind him and felt drops of water fall lightly on his skin.  
  
"No," Chihiro sobbed, voice full of disbelief and shock.  
  
Below them were the smoking remains of the bathhouse. It had been torn and rent and burned until all that was left were charred boards and ash. In the place of the majestic and regal Bathhouse of the Spirits were the strangled remains. Bodies littered the black stump of the bathhouse. Birds and Spirits were everywhere, their charred and bleeding bodies oozing onto the ground.  
  
Chihiro and Haku stared at the destruction with grief, guilt and dismay in their hearts and minds. For only one could have done this.  
  
"Sorezu," Chihiro choked out in pain. Her fist clenched as she threw back her head in a heartbroken screech. Tears poured unbidden down her face and glittered in the sun. Landing lightly, Haku set Chihiro onto the ground in a daze, emerald eyes darting back and forth, searching and searching for any signs of movement, any signs of life.  
  
Sniffing, Chihiro dried her tears on the back of her hand, teardrops falling off of her hand and glittering. The softest of moans sounded out and Haku and Chihiro turned their heads toward the almost inaudible sound. A pale hand, smudged with soot, wavered.  
  
Chihiro gasped in shock.  
  
"R-rin?"  
  
A/N: Don't you hate me for what I did in this chapter? ::insert insane cackling:: Well, ::restrains rabid Haku fans:: Don't worry, I have something planned for that doomed bird. Oh, yes, hehehehehehe. ::rubs hands in glee:: Well, aren't you glad I updated? ^_^ Well, leave a comment or two, if you will. It really makes my day. ^_^ 


End file.
